The betraying promise
by valentine999
Summary: a short story about OcxSasuke, Misaki, additional member of team 7 with promises and betrayal and childhood love.


In this story it must be noted that:

-Naruto is a child, (no idea why!) everyone else is 17.

-It starts the day Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru

-In Squad 7 there's one more person to add (along with the original Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto) her name's Misaki and she comes from an aristocratic family that sent her to K town to become a ninja. They supply her though with money so she lives in this big house on the edge of the town, she's been there since she was a kid.

* * *

-11 years ago –

"Sasuke- I almost did it!" Misaki looked across to the dark haired boy, a thin smile played across his face.

"Let's see then." As he walked towards her, his feet crunching the hard snow underneath his feet, keen observers could see a small bundle of snowflakes follow him, hovering above the ground. Snow fell around the two children as they played. Sasuke reached the girl and she turned to him, she held out her hands, palm upwards and tried to focus chakra into them. "You're doing it wrong." He started forwards but the girl shot him a disconcerting look and he knew he should keep his place. Sure enough, a few moments later snowflakes that fell around them began to circle the girl's hands. She smiled and looked up to the boy, but his eyes were elsewhere; a little way behind her. She turned around; an oncoming crowd was gathering near them, shouted something full of hate.

Before Misaki could see anymore Sasuke held her tight in his arms and they were running, where, she had no idea but she knew it would be ok. Sasuke had always been there, here, right next to her and he would continue to do so. They stopped just as suddenly as they had started and Misaki was released, she fell to the floor and looked around. They were back in her garden, the golden gates were being shut, and she looked hurriedly around for her friend and found him staring out of the gates on to the crowd.

"What do they want?" Misaki asked in a quiet voice, Sasuke's brow was furrowed but then he smiled at her.

"They just wanted to say "hey," he still looked uneasy but as she looked up into those eyes, she felt safe. "Whoa, what happened there?" Sasuke grabbed her arm and inspected a spot on her shoulder; blood flowed down to her hand and dripped on the snow covered floor. She had not noticed the pain until now and she gasped as his hand slid over it. Now that she looked closer the scar that would stay there would take the shape of a crescent moon. "Sorry Misaki, that was my fault," still holding her hand he put his other to his heart and there, over his shirt, was the point of the small blade he carried with him.

* * *

present day -

"Naruto, pay attention, it's important." Sasuke leant against the counter in the small kitchen, the sun had almost risen and gold strands came through the window, illuminating his face. A small blonde haired boy sat in front of him, trying desperately to focus on the conversation, but thoughts of dinner were too appetising.

"Sasuke, tonight, do you want to get some ramen? With Sakura? And Misaki? Hey? Hey!?" Naruto practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was losing patience now; he knelt down beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving." Naruto seemed not to comprehend for a moment and is eyes glassed over in confusion. He blinked once or twice before tears entered his eyes and the realisation of what was happening kicked in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto leapt onto the blue haired boy and grabbed his shirt. "You can't leave!" Sasuke fell back in surprise and tried to push Naruto off him, blushing from the note of affection but after a few more moments of hesitation he embraced Naruto with equal force. Sasuke had never felt very close to the child, many times he had seen a bit of his stubbornness and determination in Naruto. He cradled Naruto like a father would, another thing they had in common, but tears never filled his eyes, he had to show Naruto he was ok.

They sat there for a while, how long neither knew but soon the room was in full light because of the sun and Naruto was asleep. Sasuke looked down; Naruto's drool had created a circle of dampness on his shirt. He jumped up with a grimace.

"Naruto you…" he took one last look at the sleeping child and glanced himself in the mirror, after wiping his eyes he opened the door, "idiot."

* * *

"Leaving?" Sakura's eyes began to hurt; she would not cry, not now at least.

"Yes," Sasuke turned his head away as he noticed her eyes dampening.

"But…you'll come back…soon?" This tiny strand of hope was all Sakura could cling too; she couldn't stand to be left here with Naruto, without Sasuke.

"Who knows?" Sasuke did not realise the impact of his words as she dissolved into tears and fell to the ground. "Hey, Sakura…" He knelt down in front of her and brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. "I'm…sorry. Sorry I can't stay, sorry I could never…"

"Never…?"

"Return your affection." As he said it, Sasuke thought he would blush, would not have the courage to look her in the face; how many times had he let her down and now, he was doing this to her. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Sasuke?" He carried on walking, but he slowed to hear what she would say. "Are you going to tell her?" Sasuke turned back to her, "'cause it hurts…when you say it…I didn't think you'd want to hurt her." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I've hurt her so much already-"

"And you don't want to cause her any more pain?"

Sasuke shook her head, "she's used to it."

* * *

The sun had set a while ago, and for the past few hours Sasuke sat on a high branch in a tree a little way off from the mansion. He could see the silhouette of Misaki as she walked around the house. If she were to look out from her bedroom where she was now she would see him waiting for her. Like he always had been, sat next to the moon, waiting. Finally he had made up his mind; he jumped down from the tree and walked towards the house.

* * *

"What, doorbells too conventional for you?" A voice issued from behind the drapes, Sasuke leant against the railing of her balcony. He smiled at her remark.

"I've always come in through your window." He parted the curtains and stepped into the light of her bedroom.

"You haven't done so in a while," that was true, how long had it been? He had no idea, but she still seemed the same, her waves of brown hair fell forwards onto her dressing table, her light blue eyes looked him up and down. "What is it? A mission?" She stood and went to her cupboard to collect her knives but Sasuke shook his head; words would not come to him. She turned back around and saw the awkwardness in his eyes; she was reminded of a moment a few years ago…

* * *

_-Begin Flashback- _

"Kakashi sensei?" Misaki approached her teacher with care, that lesson had not gone well and although Kakashi hardly ever lost his temper, he seemed annoyed at something. Lately Misaki had been struggling in lessons; he had noticed this a while ago, just after all four of his students graduated from the academy and became his own. "I-"

"Want to know why you're doing so awful in lessons recently?" Misaki blushed, she was usually one of the best, and she had no idea what was wrong with her.

"I'm guessing you know why?"

"Sit down, Misaki" She sat next to him on the park bench, both watched the water in the lake for a while, it glistened with the sunlight. "I will give you one piece of advice; you have to let them go for their own happiness and not give a damn about your own that is what love is all about."

"Love?"

"You don't think I noticed, you think its ok for a ninja to feel that way-"

"No sensei, I…no. a ninja shouldn't…_I _shouldn't."

"Does he feel the same?"

"Sasuke…he feels nothing. Not anymore, not since…"

"Yes, he has always seemed somewhat cold. Even when he classmates show affection he is irritated by it. But not you, never your presence…why is that?" Kakashi seemed to ask himself more than want to provoke conversation. "I'm guessing he loves you in the same way-"

"No. he doesn't-"

"Have you asked? What do you know if you have never spoken of it?" Kakashi sensei's eyes seemed to burn as he turned to the young girl, why was he so angry at her?

"Kakashi sensei…have you ever-"

"Once, long ago. I know that you should not make mistakes! What's more important, love or work?" it seemed so obvious; love, but then she thought of what Kakashi had said, _let them go for their own happiness and not give a damn about your own. _She knew the answer then, what Sasuke would want. She looked up to her teacher; he had chosen work over love, but why? It was a question she would never ask, for when she voiced her decision kakashi told her never to speak of this again, never to think about it because thinking made it more painful. But she told him that Sasuke had hurt her enough already. The ongoing pain seemed to numb any other feeling and she too became distant as the years passed.

_-End FLashback- _It was true, he had not felt the same, but she knew that, got used to it and focused on work. It felt so distant; memories of snow in the garden, Sasuke teaching her to control her chakra. Did she ever thank him for that? She couldn't remember. "Sasuke, what is it?"

* * *

"I'm…leaving." He could not stand to see the anguish in her eyes and looked away, when she said nothing he looked back to her and saw she was untouched by his news.

"Oh…today?" was that it? Was that all she had to say?

"But I wish to tell you another thing." He looked her directly in the eyes and was sure for a moment that she understood. "I love you." It was too much, an overload of anger swelled up inside of him, why was he hurting her this way, why did she not return his feelings? He turned to leave but as he did something collided with his head. His eyes watered from the pain and he turned with lightning speed, and was already clutching his knife, looking around for an enemy. All he saw in front of him was her, she stood with her hand outstretched, and her traditional fighting pose was taken. She had hit him.

"Why the heck did you do that!?" He looked at her, shocked. She struck again and he dodged with ease.

"I have no idea who you are, or why you're doing this. But tell me where the real Sasuke is?!"

"Real..? What are you talking about?"

"I cannot see what illusion technique this is, it's too good." She tried to attack again and Sasuke blocked. "You even dodge like him. What have you done with him? What do you want from me?!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It IS me! Sasuke, the boy who-" She lashed out and he jumped onto the bed to dodge. "Taught you to control your chakra! What makes you think it is not me?"

Sasuke felt his insides tremble as he saw in her eyes, for the first time, anguish and frustration. "Sasuke would _never _talk to me like this. He would never do such a rash thing as to tell me…"

"What? That I love you?! I would never…" his voice trailed off, he had become distant hadn't he, and all these years had changed him. But this much so that Misaki would not recognise him? "Have I become that cold?" MISAKI lashed out one last time and he caught her arm, he was so surprised to see her look up with a tear streaked face that he dropped her arm instantly. She ran from the room. He tore after her.

"It's me Misaki! Sasuke, I helped you in our third year, learn the technique that would allow you to heal." She continued to run. "And you used it. On me, many times. In almost every situation-"

"Name one," she had turned around quickly and he almost fell into her. "Name one time I used it." She raised the knife she held so it was level with his heart, he dropped his and it clattered on the marble floor. The noise echoed through the empty house.

"The time I collapsed in the 2nd chunin exam. You used it then! The fight with Haku, you brought me back-" but she was running again, her tears fell from her face and he felt them brush his hand as he struggled to keep up with her.

Finally she stopped. They were in a room he knew too well. After the incident in the snow they had come back to this room where nurses healed her. It was empty now, with a glass dome roof; the sky was full of stars.

"Do you have any idea," she whispered softly, "the person you've become?" Sasuke could not answer, in his heart he knew. He knew how much he had changed since their childhood. "It took me five years. Five years to realise that I loved you and five minutes to realise you don't care…" she seemed to regret her words and looked away from those dark eyes.

"Do you want more proof?" he walked to wards her and she turned away. He moved her hair so it rested on her right shoulder and moved the sleeve of her dress down to reveal scarred skin. "Right there," his finger slid across the crescent wound, "right there is where I marked you." Misaki closed her eyes in frustration and shuddered even though she wasn't cold.

"I only ever lived for you Sasuke; it all seemed so meaningless otherwise."

"If you lived for me, then I'll die for you; what more proof do you need that this is me? I said I'd be there didn't I?"

"Promise me one thing, promise you'll come back."

"I promise." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

-3 years later-

A dark haired boy approached the house, his footsteps were silent on the frost laden grass and his silhouette streaked the ground. He was not alone, a man, greater in stature but louder and somewhat clumsier walked with him. When they got to the house it took a few swift movements from the boy and the door erupted into flame, for a few seconds the sound was unbearable, but then silence followed.

"An upfront type of guy, I like that."

Sasuke smiled, "doorbells are far too conventional."

They entered the house to find a group of men already there, silently admiring the technique used to execute the door. Sasuke looked round, a woman lay on the floor, dark shadows covered her or was it blood? Either way she was not moving. He looked to the corner where a small child sat, cowering slightly, barely three years old. "Kill the kid-"

"Sasuke, the girl isn't dead yet." An unknown face remarked.

"Kill her too." The men parted ways, some moved to the woman and some to the child. Sasuke remained where he was; not wanting to participate in such a trivial killing. He observed the house; obviously the occupants were of some noble background and the woman must have had power to still be alive. He glanced outside the window and for a moment thought he saw a girl of dark hair and light blue eyes. No, he was deceived; he would never see such a creature again.

There was a sudden explosion as many men were thrown off their feet, he looked around and saw the child, sat in the corner, hands clenched. A silver nimbus played around the Childs form, such a large amount of chakra radiated from him that all the men were stunned. No child could have power like this, perhaps the girl was helping. Indeed, when he looked across the woman had the same aura around her, some sort of protective shield, but then how was she getting this field to the child, looking around Sasuke could see no connection.

But he could see the girl was smiling at the child, encouraging him to keep up the technique. Sasuke ran to the child but before he could get any further the girl had reached him and picked him up. A man hit her legs and her knees buckled, she fell to the floor. Sasuke looked down at the child, still playing the nimbus around him and the girl.

Sasuke looked to the child again and now noticed what had truly startled him. "His eyes…sharingan?"

Sasuke reached out a hand to the child but the girl was fast and slashed him with her knife. "Don't touch him." So the girl could still move, he questioned her with his eyes. And she turned the child away from him, "I don't want him to see what his father's become." And looking now, through the darkness Sasuke could make out the dark waves of hair, the light blue eyes. For a long time they stared at each other, each one desperate for the other to say what they wanted to.

"Sasuke, we need to get this over with, if the kid's …important, take him with you but let's kill the girl and leave." But Sasuke did not move, he looked at the girl again.

"Misaki-"

"Go on, say it. Say it will matter to you if I die. What's one more lie?" she asked scathingly.

"If you live for me. I'll die for you." Sasuke turned to the group of men in front of him.


End file.
